Miyagi High: For Better or For Worse
by nmlott22
Summary: Akihito is a junior in Miyagi High School with dreams of becoming a reporter. He works really hard and enjoys writing about sports. There's only one major problem, Miyagi's football team. Not to mention, their captain!
1. Prologue

Title: Miyagi High, For Better or For Worse

Author: nmlott22

Main Pairing: Not Yet, but will be soon!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All the main characters in the story belong to Yamane Ayano (except the ones I created)

Hey everybody! Like I promise you the prologue of my new fic. Tell me what you think…

Prologue

In the main office of the school news paper, a young man sits looking directly into his computer screen. With so many people running and trying to meet their deadlines, he leans back as if the world had stop.

He had some many ideas on who to start his article that he can't seem to pick the best approach. _Damn I'll never get this done if I keep exaggerating. _The only problem lies in the team that his is writing about.

Being part of Miyagi High School means you have to perfect in every way. The only problem is the football team. Their lack of coordination and the lack of ability that they have to work together as a team cause the school to be the worst in the league. _They lost yet again and I can't seem to write a positive attitude about the matter. They defense sucks and to top it all off, their team captain is a major lazy bum. _Akihito kept that assumption in mind and so he began lashing out his opinion. _So just have to be done if the team is going to survive._

As he was typing, a person's hand tapped on his shoulder. He immediately jumped and looked up to see Kou, with a grin.

"So how's the paper coming along?" Kou asked while looking at the screen.

Akihito looked back at what he typed and seem pleased. "I'm just trying to get an early start on what the team is lacking."

"Hmm," Kou said still looking at the screen, "but don't you think you're being just a little too harsh on them. I mean we're just a school newspaper not reporters who are working for the New York Times."

Akihito began to laugh and continued typing. "I know. It's just that they are in need of improvement and someone who loves sports should be allowed to point out the many flaws that they have. For instance," Akihito reached into his backpack and took out his note book. He began reading over everything he wrote concerning the last game that Miyagi played. "See here, they had more interception than all the schools in the district. And what makes matters worst is the coach who is acting like a complete moron who needs to point the team in the right direction."

"Well, Aki. Some things can't always come out the way we want. You have to keep in mind that Coach Gillespie just started this fall and things are still uneasy with them trying to focus."

Akihito resumed back to typing before saying, "Well it's the captain's fault for letting them loose their ability to focus. Even with a new coach they still can't improve. It just goes to show you that you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Kou snorted with that comment and went to his desk to grab his bag. "Well, I guess they need some to help, but you have to admit that Asami Ryuichi is the best the team has got."

Akihito rolled his hazel eyes and looked over to Kou. "Even though that is true, he is lacking in leadership skills. He needs to show everyone just how good he is. By not showing his abilities, he is making the team look worst than it already is." _Especially him being a sexy appeal to many females. _He looked over at the clock above the main entrance and began saving his article. _Damn. Now I'm going to be late for the game._

He put his remaining books in his book bag and shut his computer off. "Guess we'll have to see if things will change." He head to the door. He nearly bumped into an unexpected person.

He looked up to see golden eyes looking up at him. They stood that way until he shook his head and brushed passed him. _He should have also written that he has an intimidating aura that needs some adjusting. _He walked down the stair and headed out to the football field. _Another day and now I have to watch and see what our own Miyagi High football team seem to also lack. _

TBC

Well this is just the Prologue. I'm still working on Chapter 1. I just want to know what you think about it so far. As for my other Fic (Change) I'm still working on Part 8. Even though I have so much to do I'm still doing my best to plan out what I need to and still have time to write.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Miyagi High, For Better or For Worse

Author: nmlott22

Main Pairing: Not Yet, but will be soon!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All the main characters in the story belong to Yamane Ayano (except the ones I created)

Summary: Akihito is a junior in Miyagi High School with dreams of becoming a reporter. He works really hard and to an extent, and enjoys writing about sports. There's only one major problem, Miyagi's football team. To him they can't seem to get it together let alone win more than they lose. What are they lacking...who is it to blame? It is the coordination? Is it the coach….or could it be the team captain, Asami Ryuichi. Akihito has his ideas, but what can solve the problem. Who knows, but read on ahead to a wonderful installment of Miyagi High's school drama!

Chapter 1

"Yeah Go Tigers!"

The stadium was packed as the Miyagi High Tigers took on the Yamato Bull Dogs. Many were hollering and screaming for the other team to take the lead in the game. The suspense was rising as the Tigers were ahead by one point and only twenty-five minutes were left on the second period.

Akihito was immediately writing down notes and gazing at the action while glancing at the clock. _Hopefully they can pull it off and not let anymore casualties, such as penalties, interfere with their strategy. _He then looked in the direction of the field, paying close attention to the person who was bringing the ball down the field toward the goal. The player was the team captain himself, Asami Ryuichi, who was showing some good foot work and fake passes. People where hollering rooting him on as he pass it on to his team mate.

Akihito was admiring the play until someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Kento Migachi, a freshman and new to the newspaper. He was fiddling with a camera and looked a little confused. Akihito wanted to glare at him for interrupting him from watching a good play. _Uuh, why can't I work with someone who knows what they are doing! _

"I'm sorry but I can't seem to get the camera to work right," stilled fiddling with it, "It seem like the lens is jammed and won't come out."

Akihito sighed and took the camera. He was able to fix the problem and handed it back to Kento and went back to watching the game. "There. Next time, make sure that you turn off the hold button. It causes the lens to stay still and then you can't zoom in for a close-up shot."

Kento smiled. "Wow. Thanks for the advice. You seem to know a lot about camera."

Akihito grined. "I learned a lot from my father who also learned from his father all about cameras." _Although they both did get pissed when I told them that I will be focusing on writing than taking pictures._

"Well," Kento looking through the camera, "I can't seem to get a good shot and we don't have a lot of time left."

Rolling his eyes, Akihito held out his hand waiting for Kento to hand over the camera again. _Sheesh and he wants to be a photographer. How can he if he keeps having problems working a single camera! Lucky for him I brought my recorder or I would never be able to hear what was happening. _

Looking through the camera in the direction of the field, he zoomed in on one of the players. He paid close attention on the person's body noticing the strong cabs that help support the man's entire body. _This man is strong in every way. _He paused with that line of thought. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm a man after all and I'm admiring another?_ Moving his line of vision up, he realized that he focusing on the team captain. He face began to turn red, but regain his composure.

"See," Akihito began speaking, "You have to focus in on the object or whatever it is you are trying to snap. Make sure you seem in for a better visual. When you do, snap the shot."

He smiled at Kento and handed him back the camera. "Once you start learning the basics, you'll be able to take great shots."

"I hope so," Kento said with a sigh, "I only been working with news paper for two weeks and I still can't get my proofs at 100%."

"Don't worry." Patting Kento on the shoulder, "It takes time to get use to it. Journalism is a face pace environment. Everyone had to start off slow before projecting or doing grade-A work. Just relax."

"Ok," said Kento taking a deep breath.

Akihito resumed back to watching the game.

The game ended with many disappointed fans. Miyagi lost by three points do to the result of one of their own players, number 7, fouling one of the other players. It caused a penalty kick to occur. In the end, it seemed like they could not get their focus back on the game that led to their defeat.

Akihito wasn't surprised at all with the outcome. He felt that their communication would deteriorate when their own slipped up. _I guess it can't be helped. The just need more improvement._ "Well I'm headed to do some interviews with our losing team," Akihito said as he began walking.

"Ok," replied Kento as he was walking the opposite direction, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to make sure that you put the camera back in the security caged."

Nodding at Akihito he kept walking towards the school.

Akihito tried his best navigating through the crowd of spectators as he was reaching one of the players.

The player was Honda Nowaki, number seven, who was the one who fouled the other player at the end of the game. He seemed agitated and tired with all that was going on, but that did not stop Akihito from wanting to ask questions.

"Hey Honda! I have a few questions concerning the game. And also, your reaction to the unplanned foul that damaged the team's focus."

Honda glare at him and walked off.

Akihito was surprised. Right when he wanted him to answer some of his question that he didn't get answered. _Well, I guess after causing them the game he's pissed off. _

Akihito was able to spot Souh who was packing up the rest of his gear and getting ready to head toward the locker room. "Hey, Souh! You got a minute?" He ran up to him just in a nick of time. "I just have a few questions in response to tonight's game."

Souh looked annoyed, but stated, "What for? All you're going to do is add your little spin on what we did wrong."

Akihito looked up shocked to hear this coming out of his mouth. _What the hell? I didn't even state my question yet. _"I just want an interview discussing the details of what happened tonight. Nothing more."

In a cold tone, "Why don't you ask the captain? He's good at answering any questions. Besides," he said before walking off, "You might learn a little something." With that said he continued on walking, leaving Akihito with an agitated look.

_Huh, if I knew this would be hard to talk to these two, I would have already moved on ahead to someone else. _He continued walking to others players for their input, but every time he would go near any of them, they would give him the cold shoulder or say 'Ask the captain."

Akihito was to the put of wanting to yell. _I don't see the need to talk to a pompous ass who thinks he owns the whole school. _He stood at the end as a few people were speaking to Coach Gillespie and Asami. _And great, now I have to wait as all the damn admirers go by to speak their little two cent with him. _

_Wait a minute. _He finally realized that the coach was still here. _I can always ask him questions. But then again, _still thinking to himself, _coach can barely put a sentence together, let alone answering the question._

He sighed and made the decision to wait for Asami. _I just hate this. If people have a problem with taking criticism, then what the hell do have the right to show off their talent in front of people! _He waited as the crowd around Asami started to get lesser. Once the last person spoke to Asami, Akihito walked up to him.

"Hello Asami! I would like to ask you a few questions if it's not too much to ask from Miyagi's very own team captain?" _I just hate the fact that people worship such a sadist._

Asami didn't speak, but began walking in the direction of the locker room.

"Hey," Akihito taking off behind him, "I was talking to you."

Asami did not stop and act like he didn't hear a thing that Akihito was saying.

Panting as he was trying to keep up. _Damn he sure can walk fast. I wonder what he has stuck up his ass. I just want to talk, damn! _"I won't be long asking you questions. And your teammates seem to think that you're the best at answering them."

Asami soon stopped and turned around looking at Akihito with those deep golden eyes. Akihito stood stiff. _This guy can be very intimidating when it comes to getting people's attention. _

"I just need to ask you a few questions concerning tonight's game and comments that you think will be more sufficient to the overall results of the game."

With a deep voice, "I assume you want an explanation why we lost and what we can do as a team to fix it?"

Akihito was shocked. Nearly half of his questions were concerning this issue. _I guess his genius when it comes to getting answers. _Taking a deep breath, "Yes and what you think can be improved."

"Well," Asami's voice speaking with a little bit a sarcasm, "I guess you could say that we were ahead of ourselves and one of our best players fouled causing us to lose focus." He turned back around and continued on walking. Akihito immediately wrote down what was said and continued walking as well.

"That's right," Akihito said as he flipped through his notes trying to remember what he wrote, "Honda was going for the ball as it was passed from Souh, but the other player intersected the kick and claim it as his own. This caused Honda to lose his composure and push the player earning him a penalty red flag." He stilled scan through his notes, "He was then sent off where he flipped the ref and was forced to stay at the bench." _Wow what a way to lose focus. _"Did I get that right?"

Still walking, Asami said, "For once you are."

"So," Akihito said, ignoring that little comment, "Do you have anything to say what the team seemed to be lacking that cost the game?"

Asami's grip on his gym bag started to tighten. _He seems very agitated for just a simple question._

"And what about teamwork? The first period seem like you guys were slipping and not really following any certain type of game plan." Akihito began scanning through his note pad again. "You barely kept the lead and one could say that something needs to be done."

Akihito could see again that Asami's griped on his bag began to tighten even more.

"Also, for you being the captain," Akihito said, still going through his notes, "Maybe if you give them some guidance by showing them to act as a team then maybe things will get even better."

Again, Asami's grip tightened more on his bag.

"Uh, do I make you tense?" Akihito asked even though he wasn't sure why.

Asami turned around with a cold glare. His eyes were as dark as ever making Akihito seem a little uneasy. In a cold tone, "Maybe when you address the disadvantages the team has compared to what we try to accomplish, yes."

_For crying out loud. What does he expect a medal for effort. _"I'm just pointing out what is needed in order to make sure the team is meeting their expectations and learning new strategies in order to win."

"Well," Asami said in an even colder tone, "Seems like you think we are out there just for participation. I don't see you running around in high speed trying to make passes to your teammates in order to score a goal. As a matter of fact, you have zero talent when it comes to sports."

Akihito's anger began to show with each word that Asami said. _Who the fuck does he think he is? Asami Almighty? The one who can save the weak and defenseless Tigers from the brink of destruction? _"Look I'm just an observer. Anyone can see what the real problem is and it staring right at me. And…if you take out your highlighter and read other articles by me, you will see that I wrote a lot of positive things about you."

"Hpmh," Asami said with an amused face, "I try finding it hard to believe that you would say anything about me as captain, besides being called a sadist who gets whatever he wants because of my family and status."

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why any of you guys have a problem with a person giving their own opinion on the game. All I give is people a clear understanding of what people can visualize."

"A visual, huh?" Asami said with a chuckle. "I find it interesting that criticizing people for working hard especially why it's a dangerous sport. You don't have a clue on how strong these athletes are until a ball hits you in the face."

"Well," said Akihito who seemed like he wasn't going to stop getting his point across, "I didn't realize how jocks have such major egos that they are afraid of what one person feels about them. You guys have people who love and adore what you say."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Asami said. He then stopped walking once they reached the front entrance of the locker room. "When people read the newspaper, they believe everything that is written because it is supposedly based on truth and facts. Don't presume people won't believe your every word."

"I see," said Akihito. He smirked. _It's amazing how Miyagi High have a bunch of babies in which they consider me a bully. _"What do you expect me to do? Write a girly article about how the team is admired by all and is afraid of the BIG BAD WOLF who tells the truth about what problems you have?"

Akihito began to laugh sarcastically. "Well, I don't think so. I am a writer and I can't help if I am honest and like to speak my mind about things. Maybe if you guys get your panties out of a bunch you'll understand the importance of what I do."

"If you would take through the perspective of us, as players you don't have to worry about the situation that you are in now!"

"Fine," Akihito said as he threw his note pad in his back pack. "Maybe it will be better if I end this conversation right now, since it seems that we don't agree with one another."

Asami smirked, "I guess it goes to show you that you can't judge the book by its cover."

"Yeah whatever," Akihito walked off and head towards the parking lot.

From the bushes, Kirishima approached Asami. "He is quite skilled at running his mouth Asami-sama. Would you like me to deal with him?"

"No, Asami said with an amused smile, "I'll deal with him personally. Right now I need to get clean."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile,

Akihito went to his car slamming the driver's side door when he got in. _The nerve of that guy. And to thinks that I admired his cabs! Hpmh! Thinks he's so clever, as if! I can easily get the upper had with him, but kept firing away at me. If people can't take criticism then they should go fuck themselves. I'm not changing a damn thing how I feel. All the need to do is improve and show like they are focus. _

He cranked the ignition and head out into the night. _Maybe I can even out the score. Then he won't be so confident! _

To Be Continued.

HAH…finally I finished the first chapter. Sorry guys for the long wait. The reason it took me so long to update was the fact that my flash drive went hey-wired on me and caused me to lose all of Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 2. And not to mention Part 8 of my other fanfic CHANGE. Stupid flash drive! I was so pissed that I didn't rewrite it. It took me two weeks to finally have the guts to start all over again with Chapter 1 (crazy, huh?). I'm still working on Chapter 2. Please comment and tell who you like it so far! 


End file.
